deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs. Splinter
Scrooge McDuck vs Splinter is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Ducktales vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which old animal character who uses a stick as their main weapon, raises a group of youths and is known for being wise and experienced will win? SCROOGE MCDUCK Dark Chocolate: Well, Scrooge McDuck has superhuman strength and was able to tear down a steamboat with his bare wings. At his old age, he was able to throw a silver dollar over the Potomac River, then used a rowboat to catch it before it hit the ground. Which takes arm strength and speed. We can tell that he hits very fast and very strong. He is also durable enough to be in the centre of the earth, dragged across the minefield like it was nothing and is a great swordsfighter and skilled marksman able to shoot flies and he also have various guns and canons. He has a Burglar Stunner which can shoot through solid steel titanium, Neutra-Friction Ray which removes all friction and makes them slip and unable to hold anything and Antintertia Ray which can make the target a complete weakling dealing literally zero damage. Banana: Damn, Scrooge had a reboot which grant him his new weapons like the Medusa Gauntlet which turns any organic matter to stone, Deus ex Calibur: a sword that will fly at and endlessly attack its target until its slayed. *'Frequently swims in his pools of gold.' *'Defeated numerous enemies' **'Defeated several videogame bosses [4]' **'Out-roared a lion and a wolf' **'Defeated a rock giant, carving a statue of himself out of its leg. (2017 canon)' **'Outwitted the ghost pirate Captain Peghook, the scourge of the River Styx.' **'Defeated Pishu, the gold-hunting dragon.' **'Solved the mystery of the chupacabra (it was just a shaved bear). (2017 canon)' **'Beats up bars full of people with ease' **'Lifts bison with ease' **'Ran to California to the North Pole in a matter of seconds.' **'Dodges gunfire with ease' Scrooge also can whistle for his cane to shoot lasers which is awesome! He sure is superfast, superstrong and superdurable! A hit from his weapons could be very devastating. Master Splinter Dark Chocolate: Splinter's skills include *High jumping like Scrooge on his cane. *Mind control immunity *Fierce moves *Agility *Strong ninjutsu *Great thinker *Burrowing *Blinding lantern *Mega Mutant Mace *Lizard Lashin' Spear *Walking cane *Walking stick *Sword cane *Sticks can be used for combat *Ninja stars *Ninja bow *Ninja knife *Cross bow Splinter is strong enough to break blade with his teeth and survive a fall which was meant to kill him and he is skilled enough to defeat the Rat King with two fingers.He also requently defeats his sons when sparing with them; even when he asks them to not hold back. Banana: He does not have telepathy but his predictions are amazing. Pre-fight Webby was eating pizza, the TMNT stole it and ran off. Webby: COME BACK HERE! Webby beats up Don and Mike but Leo and Ralph was able to fight back well. Leo:She is good. Ralp: But now good enough. Ralph then kicks Webby in the face. Scrooge: What the- Hey, leave Webby alone! Ralph: What are you going to do old man? Scrooge then kill all the TMNT brutally. Splinter saw it and said: You're going to pay for what you've done. Scrooge: Sure, I'm the richest. FIGHT! Scrooge don his mighty mallard costume and attack Splinter, Splinter then kick, punch and threw Scrooge. Scrooge then land a hit of Splinter Splinter: What the- that's not possible. Scrooge: You might be agile but I'm quick. Scrooge and Splinter then took out their swords and fight, Scrooge then took out his gun but Splinter dodge the bullets. They reached the junkyard. Splinter then threw multiple ninja stars but Scrooge dodged them. Splinter: You are quite agile but not agile enough. Scrooge then kicks Splinter and Splinter punches Scrooge. Splinter then realises he ran out of ninja stars and Scrooge sent the Deus ex Calibur 'at Splinter but Scrooge then tried to shoot splinter with the neutra-friction ray and anti-inertia ray multiple times but Splinter knocked Scrooge's ray guns and pushes Scrooge down into the garbage crusher. Scrooge pulls Splinter with him. Splinter pointed his sword at Scrooge Splinter: Game over, surrender or die. Scrooge:'No one messes with MY family.'''Ok, Webby, now! Webby pressed the button to crush Scrooge and Splinter. '''K.O! Scrooge survives the crushing and bought the entire pizza shop for Webby. Dark Chocolate: Even though Splinter is super skilled and agile. Scrooge is more had more weapons and they are very strong. They are also unpredictable, even for Splinter. Scrooge is also way too strong, way too fast(which led him to land hits on Splinter) and way durable. Nothing Splinter does can kill Scrooge.Scrooge is also very agile and has dodged the magic sword he owned himself. Scrooge also could have used the Medusa Gauntlet which will quickly kill Splinter or get Duckworth to posess Splinter long enough to kill him, Scrooge also faced many foes, like a lot of them and managed to beat all of them.He even faced as many foes who are as powerful or more powerful than the TMNT faced, on a daily basis! Banana: Well, the winner is Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Winner +Stronger +Faster +More durable +More weapons +More overpowered weapons +Weapons countered Splinter's weapons and advantages +Better marksman +Experience '-Slightly less agile' '-Lesser skill' =Intelligence Splinter: Loser +Slightly more agile +More skilled =Intelligence -Everything else -Everything else Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption